1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much attention has been focused on a semiconductor device that retains data by using a combination of a transistor in which silicon (Si) is used for a semiconductor layer including a channel formation region (Si transistor) and a transistor in which an oxide semiconductor (OS) is used for a semiconductor layer including a channel formation region (OS transistor) (see Patent Document 1). Moreover, a semiconductor device that retains data with a combination of an OS transistor and a capacitor has attracted attention (see Patent Document 2).